


Sleep Talk

by scarytoothfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romance, sleep talking pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytoothfairy/pseuds/scarytoothfairy
Summary: Over the years, Keith learned a secret about Pidge. She talks in her sleep. And he loves falling asleep to her voice more than anything. Well, maybe there’s one thing he loves more.





	Sleep Talk

Keith yawned outside the Atlas as Kosmo sniffed the ground and caught the scent of some space squirrel creature. It wasn’t long until Kosmo teleported to the source of the smell and chased around said creature. Keith watched with mild amusement. But he was ready to head inside and go to bed.

He whistled, catching Kosmo’s attention. The cosmic wolf ran back to Keith and nudged Keith’s hand for a pet.

“Let’s get to bed, boy.” Keith said, scratching Kosmo behind the ear.

The halls of the Atlas were nearly empty save for a few patrol guards who nodded silently to Keith as they passed. They were used to Keith being up this late. 

When Keith reached his suite, he went straight to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. He tried his best to take careful and deliberate steps so as to not wake the tech genius sleeping. Pidge was sprawled out across Keith’s bed and taking up most of the room. The blanket pooled at her side, exposing the left side of her body. 

Kosmo settled at the foot of the bed. The wolf was so big that he could comfortably rest his head on the elevated bed while he was laying on the floor. His snout rested next to Pidge’s exposed foot and his tongue darted out a few times to lick at her toes. 

Pidge laughed and curled up to get away from the licks. “Keith…” She said in her sleep. “Stop that.”

Keith peaked his head through the bathroom door when he heard her laugh. Toothpaste suds dripped out the corner of his mouth and he wiped at it while he walked to the bed and sat down. While he brushed his teeth, he watched his lover stir in her sleep.

It was probably his most coveted secret he knew about her: Pidge talked in her sleep. And Keith loved to listen to her subconscious whenever he could. It didn’t happen every night and she usually just mumbled a few words in her sleep but Keith liked to fall asleep to her voice. 

Pidge turned around, away from the light of the open bathroom door and let out a small snore. Keith chuckled to himself and went back to the sink. After flossing and washing up, Keith turned off the light and made his way to the bed, taking off his shirt along the way.

Pidge, even with her small stature, still took up most of the bed with her arms spread out. Keith carefully moved her arms to let his head rest on the pillow and cuddled next to her. Pidge always liked to be the big spoon so this was a special treat for Keith. He closed his eyes and wondered if Pidge would grace him with her sleep talk tonight.

A few minutes passed and Pidge didn’t make a sound. So Keith tried to fall asleep using his deep breathing exercises. 

“Keith…” Pidge slurred out when Keith was about to drift into slumber.

Keith moved his chin to rest against her shoulder so he could hear better.

“Mmm, Keith,” Pidge moaned more clearly. “I love you.” 

Keith felt his face flush. 

Keith and Pidge were both very physical people. They didn’t tend to express their emotions through words. When Pidge was happy, she would jump onto Keith’s back and squeeze his shoulders. When Keith was sad, he would rest his head on Pidge’s lap and cry. When Pidge was angry, she threw her books to the floor and enjoyed the thumping sound they made. When Keith was relieved, he needed to sit down and prop his feet up, maybe even throw his head back and close his eyes.

So “I love yous” were rarely exchanged between them.

But it was no mystery to everyone that knew him that Pidge carried his heart with her wherever she went. He didn’t care who saw or what people would think whenever he lifted Pidge to sit on his shoulders so she could feel tall or when he’d make Lance or Hunk change seats with him in the meeting room so he could sit next to her or how he’d spoon feed her in the cafeteria because she was too busy on her computer.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t know if Pidge loved him back. She certainly made the fact known when she’d stroke his hair as he cried in her lap or kiss his nose even when they were in a room full of alien diplomats or reach for his hand after a mind-blowing sexual workout.

But it was still nice to hear her say those words.

“So much.” Pidge whispered. “So much.”

Keith tightened his arm around her waist, pushing their bodies closer together and tangled his legs with hers.

“Keith, I love you more.” She said. A few seconds passed. “No, I love you more.” Pidge stirred, her head lightly colliding with Keith’s. “Shut up, I said I love you more!” 

Keith chuckled at her angry tone. He opened his eyes and could see through the darkness that her eyebrows her scrunched up. But they soon settled down.

“Kiss me.” Pidge begged.

Keith smirked and pecked her cheek.

“Better!” Pidge demanded, her angry eyebrows making a comeback.

Keith pressed his lips against her cheek again but couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he sucked at her cheek.

Pidge rolled over to face him. Her hips jutted to the side against him. “More please…” She whined. 

Keith peppered kisses along the side of her face, starting at her temple, to the apple of her cheek, down her jawline, and ending with a lick on her neck. 

Pidge giggled and he could feel her smile as he went to kiss her lips. “I love you, Keith…” She moaned against his lips. 

Keith wrapped his arms and legs around her tighter and Pidge flinched awake. She lifted her head to see Kosmo’s head resting at the foot of the bed. Her head sunk back into the pillow and Keith felt her stretch out her legs before relaxing.

“Was I talking in my sleep again?” She yawned. 

“Yup.”

“What did you hear me say?” She moved her head to look up at him as much as she could in the darkness.

“You said you love me.”

“You’re like my living dream journal.” Pidge kissed at the corner of his mouth. “And I do.” 

“I know.” Keith snuggled into the crook of her neck. “I love you, too. What were you dreaming about?” 

“Oh, you know. The usual.” 

Keith inhaled a sharp breath when Pidge reached down to cup his crotch. Each of her fingers took turns applying pressure, making Keith arch his back.

“You don’t have ‘usual’ dreams.” Keith reached under her shirt to pinch her nipple. 

“Then it was a dream I’m hoping will come true.” She stroked him, making sure to concentrate the pressure exerted on the tip of her thumb.

“You pervert.” Keith said, finally letting go of Pidge to kick off his pants. 

Pidge made quick work of tossing off her clothes. “And you love me anyway.”

“I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut. Maybe someday...


End file.
